


Постапокалипсис для самых маленьких

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poem Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Частушки и садюшки
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Постапокалипсис для самых маленьких

Недолго бился тролль замшелый  
В высоковольтных проводах –  
Теперь обугленное тело  
На птичек нагоняет страх.

Черепа в ряд,  
Косточки в ряд –  
Здесь финн упокоил  
Отряд тролленят

Юный Эмиль расчехлил огнемет -  
«Тролль ни один у меня не уйдет!»  
С криком «Подохни, мерзостный враг!»  
Он вместо тролля поджарил котанк.

Рыжий мальчишка гулял по покосам,  
В сон финна-мага забрался без спроса.  
Там попытался погладить сову…  
Лечит теперь синяки наяву.

Дети играли в салон красоты,  
Сделать хотели прическу мечты.  
Юный мастер очень старался –  
Только клиент без уха остался.

Миккель обед на привале варил –  
Мимо случайно тролль проходил,  
Сдуру сожрал все, что было в котле.  
Нет тролля больше на этой земле.

Лалли, задумчив, на бойню взирал -  
Мастера руку он сразу узнал:  
Сдержан был Онни, застенчив почти -  
Но иногда душу мог отвести!

***

Добрый Рейнир во лесу  
Носит птице колбасу  
...чтобы больше злая птица  
Не кусала за косУ.

Мимо тролличьего дома  
Я без шуток не хожу  
То швырнуся файерболом,  
То заклятьем обложу

Мимо тролличьего дома  
Я без шуток не хожу  
То едою назовуся,  
А то в баке посижу


End file.
